Billy Hatcher: The Consequences of Failure
This story is written by animeHEAT. Does anyone remember the game "Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg?" The game where a boy named Billy had to prevent the Crows from bringing dark to Morning Land? I didn't think so. It didn't seem like the game that everybody owned. In fact, I was probably the only one in my 5th grade class that actually owned a copy. I had bought the game new at Walmart the day after Christmas, along with a black Nintendo Gamecube. I enjoyed the game due to how silly it was. I mean, rolling around eggs to defeat monsters? What idea HADN'T Sega come up with at that point? It took me two years to reach Sand Ruin. After that, I forgot about Billy Hatcher due to starting high school and getting newer game consoles, such as a Nintendo DS and PS2. I would pass the game occasionally while looking for games to play. I thought the game was childish, since I was now a 14 year old high school freshman. I didn't pick up Billy Hatcher again until March 2013. I decided to play Billy Hatcher since I was tired of playing Wii games or PS3 games. I put the game in my Wii and sat down to play. I noticed that my original file was gone and that I had to start all over again. "Damn it..." I grumbled, choosing the 'New file' option. I didn't want to start a new game, since I had made it to level 6 before. Everything played normally. No guts, no gore, no nothing. Everything was perfectly fine. That is, until I got to the 4th level, which is Blizzard Castle. I managed to get the chicken elder egg and roll it down the slope. A Big Penguin Crow spun into me and hit the egg. The first six times, the traditional chicken elder egg break occurred (the egg glowing and then shattering, releasing the soul). The seventh time was where it got weird. When the Big Penguin Crow hitting the chicken elder egg, the egg glowed and broke like normal. Instead of the soul being released, there was a partially developed chicken embryo. It looked like a balut (balut is a Filipino egg dish that's made from partially developed duck embryos). The screen didn't flash to Billy stomping his foot in disgust. The screen stayed black, showing the partially developed embryo, and read 'Chicken elder Ponee hasn't developed yet.' I replayed the Blizzard Castle level and got to the chicken elder egg again. When the egg broke the first time during this new play, the same thing happened. This time, the screen read 'You were unable to save chicken elder Ponee. Dark Raven has hatched and has brought darkness to Morning Land.' I stopped playing the game and went to forget about the bizarre playthrough. I wonder what will happen the next time I play. Epilogue: I played the game again about two months later. I made it to the fifth level and this bizarre phenomena has not happened again. I'm glad about that. If it happens to you, know that you are not alone. It happened to me as well. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless